1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to improvements made on my prior invention disclosed and claimed in my prior application Ser. No. 07/549,071 filed Jul. 6, 1990, which has matured into U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,867, issued Sep. 3, 1991, specifically incorporated herein by reference. More specifically, the improvements relate to the construction of the structural trays, the cover for the conveyor belt mounted on the structural trays, and the apparatus controlling the lateral positioning of the conveyor apparatus.
2. Description Of The Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,609,115, issued to Eli Oklejas on Sep. 2, 1952, U.S. Pat. No. 2,834,487, issued to Roy C. Gaddis on May 13, 1958, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,251, issued to Walter E. Gardipee on Feb. 25, 1964 were discussed in my above-identified U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,867. In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,636,628; 3,521,767; 3,923,175; 3,951,279; and 4,253,256; Canadian Patent No. 671,067; and United Kingdom Patent No. 1,592,032 were also cited but not applied in my above-identified U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,867.